Tan lejos de la ciudad
by nickypooh
Summary: Francis se va de vacasiones a Inglaterra y se encuentra con un pequeño Ingles que cambiara su vida ::warning:: tendra shota y smut en los siguientes capitulos...
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota de autor: **__este es mi primer fic de Hetalia…amo esta serie y FrUk es mi pareja favorita, la historia contiene shota (si no les gusta por favor no lean) algunas partes las saque de un rolplay que hize con una amiga..criticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas ^^_

**Capitulo 1.- Odio Inglaterra**

Era una hermosa mañana en Francia, el sol entraba por las cortinas del cuarto de un joven francés alumbrando su cabello rubio haciendo que sus ojos azules revolotearan un poco antes de abrirse por completo, el francés se levanto lentamente de la cama y se estiro bostezando mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos se posaron sobre una maleta e inmediatamente frunció el ceño -odio Inglaterra- dijo suspirando pesado caminando hacia su maleta

-me parece estúpido pasar las vacasiones en un lugar tan horrendo- cogió su maleta y la puso en su cama mirándola con odio -no me importa que digan! Inglaterra es un lugar horrible!

-Francis! Espero que estés listo sino nos vamos sin ti! -le gritaron desde la entrada sus padres, el rubio solo suspiro una vez más y se cambio de ropa rápidamente, agarro su maleta y bajo apresuradamente las gradas para correr al auto y meter su maleta en el baúl

-honestamente porque tenemos que ir a Inglaterra? Es un lugar lluvioso y horrible, no hay nada bueno ahí! -se quejo mientras se subía al auto, sus padres no le dijeron nada solo decidieron ignorarlo, habían escuchado las mismas quejas por los últimos tres días y ya se habían cansado de explicarle, al darse cuenta que lo estaban ignorando se cruzo de brazos y miro indignadamente hacia afuera de la ventana -odio Inglaterra-

Una vez llegaron a Inglaterra el humor de Francis solo empeoro, al parecer no irían a la ciudad sino que se quedarían en el campo, donde no tendría internet ni televisión, todo era tan rustico que parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese lugar

-este lugar es horrible! -se quejo una vez llego a su nueva habitación en el pequeño hotel en donde se quedarían -parece una choza! Este es el mejor lugar que pudieron conseguir? Mi cabello no va a aguantar tanta humedad!

-Francis este es el mejor hotel que el pueblo tiene! Deja de quejarte y mejor sal a caminar- le regaño su madre ya cansada de escuchar las quejas del francés

-pero madre! Este lugar es horrendo!

-no me importa! Sal ahora antes que me enojes!

El Francés no tuvo más remedio que salir casi corriendo del hotel, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por las calles antiguas del lugar, le parecía un lugar horrendo, no había nada de civilización en ese lugar, era como estar atrapado en una película de la época victoriana, sin darse cuenta Francis camino hasta que se perdió, miro a su alrededor pero lo único que podía ver eran arboles y mas arboles

-sacré bleu! -grito mas enojado todavía dándole una patada a una roca que estaba por ahí tirándola hacia unos arbustos

-hey! Ten cuidado! -se escucho una voz detrás de los arbustos, Francis se sorprendió y se acerco un poco más para ver quien estaba escondido ahí

-quien esta ahí? -se acerco un poco mas y movió las ramas de los arbustos para ver mejor

-porque me tiraste una roca? -volvió a escuchar la misma vos y movió mas las ramas casi adentrándose en el arbusto -que estás haciendo? Vete de aquí! -la voz se escuchaba un poco más desesperada

-quien eres? -pregunto ahora curioso, movió mas ramas y por fin vio al dueño de la voz, escondido entre los arbustos estaba un niño no mayor de unos 12 años, llevaba puesta una túnica gris con una capa verde, su cabello estaba enmarañado y un poco sucio y sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos esmeraldas

-no me mires! -dijo sonrojado escondiéndose más tras el arbusto -vete de aquí!

-estas aquí solo? -el francés ignoro las suplicas del menor y se adentro mas por el arbusto para verlo mejor

-eso no te importa! Vete! -le volvió a gritar saliendo del arbusto para echarse a correr

-espera! -corrió tras él y logro alcanzarlo agarrándolo del brazo

-déjame no me toques! -el pequeño se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada al mayor en la rodilla haciendo que el mayor lo soltara profanando en francés

-por que haces eso mocoso! Solo quiero hablar contigo! -volvió a agarrarlo del brazo para que no corriera, no sabía porque pero estaba bastante curioso por saber más del pequeño

-suéltame! Yo no quiero hablar contigo! -comenzó a temblar bajo el agarre del francés y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas -no me hagas daño por favor!

-daño? Yo no quiero hacerte daño- lo jalo un poco y lo abrazo por inercia, no podía resistir ver esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas -oye pequeño, acaso estas perdido?

-no! -dijo tratando de separarse de el pero termino relajándose en sus brazos -yo vivo aquí en el bosque...acaso tu estas perdido?

Francis miro a su alrededor y no vio nada mas que arboles y asintió con la cabeza -oui al parecer estoy perdido

El pequeño se rio y se separo de el secándose las lagrimas con sus manos -yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu camino de regreso...con una condición!

El francés se sorprendió un poco por el cambio tan drástico en el humor del pequeño pero le sonrió -cual es la condición?

-que te quedes un rato a jugar conmigo- le dijo sonriendo aunque en sus ojos se notaba la desesperación por compañía, Francis lo noto y le sonrió revolviéndole el cabello

-bien, me quedare un rato a jugar contigo mon cher...pero me podrías decir tu nombre?

-me llamo Arthur Kirkland- sonrió y extendió su mano para que el mayor la tomara

-mucho gusto Arthur- tomo la mano del pequeño y la beso haciendo que este se sonrojara -mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy

-m-mucho gusto -el pequeño aparto su mano y se sonrojo pero no le dijo nada al mayor solo se dio la vuelta -que quieres jugar?

-lo que tu quieras mon cher- dijo sonriendo al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del menor

-lo que yo quiera? -lo pensó por un momento debatiéndose que juego jugar con su nuevo amigo -ya se! Vamos a pescar! ¿si? Me encanta pescar

Francis sonrió al ver la emoción del menor y asintió -está bien, llévame a pescar

Arthur tomo la mano de Francis y lo jaloneo hasta llegar a un pequeño rio, no se veía muy profundo y estaba rodeado de arboles bastante altos dándole un aire de privacidad, el pequeño soltó la mano del francés y comenzó a quitarse la ropa -el agua debe estar muy rica! Vamos!

El francés se sonrojo por la vergüenza pero comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior -me imagino.

Arthur corrió hacia el rio y se tiro al agua nadando feliz de una lado a otro- apúrate el agua está muy rica!

-oui oui voy- Francis comenzó a meterse al rio poco a poco temblando un poco por lo fría que estaba, Arthur al notarlo nado hacia él y comenzó a tirarle agua riéndose divertido mientras lo hacia

-no seas gallina, tienes que mojarte todo!

Francis trato de cubrirse para que no lo mojara pero al final se dio cuenta que era imposible y comenzó a mojarlo también, Arthur sonrió divertido tirándole más agua hasta que se canso y nado hacia la orilla y se sentó ahí todavía sonriendo

-sabes que deberíamos hacer? -dijo emocionado, Francis salió del agua y se acerco a el sentándose a su lado

-que deberíamos hacer mon petit?

-deberiamos pescar! Me encanta pescar! -grita emocionado lanzándose sobre el mayor abrazandolo

Francis trato de sujetarlo pero al ser agarrado por sorpresa no pudo con el peso y cayo hacia atrás con el otro riendo -si que te gusta pescar, pero sabes? Creo que con tanto ruido los has espantado

Arthur se puso serio por un momento, pensativo sobre lo que el otro le acababa de decir -tienes razón...creo que los espantaste

-moi? Non! Yo no fui quien los asusto...fuiste tu con tu salpiqueo constante

-yo?- rie divertido y se para frente a el -yo no he hecho nada!

-claro que si! -le dice en broma besando su nariz haciendo que el otro se sonrojara

-claro que no!- le saco la lengua y corrió hacia afuera del rio -ven francis! Quiero enseñarte algo mas!

Francis se levanto del rio pero se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo -Arthur...se hace tarde...crees que me lo puedes enseñar después? Esta oscureciendo y tengo que regresar con mis padres

El pequeño bajo la mirada y trato de ocultar su decepcion, fue a buscar su ropa y se la puso en silencio mientras francis también se vestia, una vez vestidos tomo su mano y lo guio hasta el pueblo

-de aquí creo que puedes encontrar el camino -dijo con tristeza, el mayor se dio cuenta de su actitud y se arrodillo para quedar a su nivel dándole un beso en cada mejilla

-Arthur mon petit, te prometo que mañana jugare contigo

-en verdad? Me lo prometes?

-claro que si! Yo soy un hombre de palabra y mañana quiero que me esperes aquí al medio dia

-si! Aquí voy a estar esperándote! -dijo emocionado abrazándolo, Francis le correspondió el abrazo y se separo de el dándole un dulce beso en la nariz

-mañana jugaremos todo el día mon petit, te lo prometo- se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia el hotel esperando que su madre no se enojara con el por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo

-aquí voy a estar- susurro el pequeño tocando sus mejillas un poco sonrojado -por favor...no me olvides.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dioooos! lo admito me ha tomado una eternidad subir este capitulo! D: no tengo excusa u.u hacer roleplay en facebook me ha consumido por completo...bueno! aqui esta el capitolo 2 la proxima semana subo el 3 (ya esta trabajando en el) :D _**

_nada me pertenece bla bla bla..._

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

A la mañana siguiente Francis se levanto temprano y desayuno rápido para encontrarse con su nuevo amigo, se vistió bastante casual para la ocasión, después de todo solo iría a jugar con un niño.

El francés camino por el pueblo hasta que llego al lugar acordado el día anterior, había llegado más temprano de lo prometido y decidió esperar al chico, pero no tuvo que esperar ni un solo segundo porque Arthur estaba sentado en el suelo en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado un día antes, Francis se acerco a él y noto que el pequeño estaba hablando con alguien pero al mirar a su alrededor no pudo ver a nadie ahí.

-Arthur? -pregunto curioso, el pequeño en cuestión dio un pequeño salto asustado pero se alegro de ver al joven rubio ahí parado

-volviste! Cumpliste tu promesa! -se levanto rápidamente y abrazo al mayor ensuciándolo un poco, Francis sonrió y lo despeino un poco más de lo que ya estaba

-claro que volví petito lapin~ -le sonrió y tomo su mano -adonde me llevaras hoy lapin? Ayer dijiste que me querías mostrar algo...

Arthur salto de la felicidad y aun sosteniendo la mano del Francés corrió hacia adentro del bosque, corrieron por unos buenos veinte minutos hasta que se detuvo y lo volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -este es un lugar muy especial...nadie más que yo está permitido entrar...pero estoy seguro que a ellas no les molestara que vengas conmigo

-ellas? Quienes son ellas? -pregunto curioso mientras miraba a su alrededor, no había nada más que arbustos sobre crecidos y arboles bastante tupidos

-ellas, son mis amigas las hadas...son muy buenas y siempre me acompañan- le sonrió y lo guio por los arbustos y los arboles hasta que al fin llegaron a un pequeño valle escondido, estaba rodeado de los arboles tupidos lo que le daba la impresión de un paraíso escondido, había una cascada que caía sobre un pequeño rio, a su alrededor familias de conejitos y venados pasteaban tranquilos

-es...hermoso- fue lo único que pudo decir el francés al verse rodeado por tantas cosas increíbles en ese pequeño paraíso

-verdad que si? A mí me gusta venir aquí...ven! Te enseñare mi casa! -tomo su mano y lo llevo corriendo a una pequeña casita rudimentaria, sus paredes estaban hechas de barro y el techo era de paja, si Francis pensaba que el pueblo se veía antiguo al ver esa casita sentía que estaba en tiempos de robín Hood o algo así

-aquí vives petit lapin?

-bueno...solo cuando me escapo de mis hermanos...- se puso algo nervioso y comenzó a jugar con sus manitas sin levantar la mirada, era obvio que no quería hablar de eso, Francis comprendió y le sonrió

-me parece una linda casita -miro a su alrededor y se acostó en una vieja cama hecha mayormente de paja y hojas, Arthur sonrió y se sentó a su lado

-quieres jugar? Tengo ganas de jugar! Pero tiene que ser algo divertido!- el menor casi saltaba de la emoción, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien, además de sus amigos mágicos

-Claro lapin, a que quieres jugar? -se incorporo en la cama para verlo mejor sonriendo al verle tan emocionado

-quiero jugar...a las escondidas! -se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta -tu cuentas y yo me escondo! No hagas trampa!

-moi? Yo no hago trampa, yo juego limpio- lo siguió hacia afuera y se recostó en la pared para comenzar a contar

-no mires!- divertido corrió adentrándose en el bosque buscando un buen lugar donde esconderse, después de intentar varios lugares decidió subirse a un árbol y esconderse entre sus ramas

-28,30...listo o no allá voy -se dio la vuelta para buscarlo algo emocionado también, había algo en el menor que hacía que quisiera pasar más tiempo con el -oui, quien diría que estaría jugando a las escondidas con un petit lapin -rió divertido y comenzó a buscarlo por entre los arbustos- donde estas petit lapin?

-shhh no hablan las va a escuchar? -entre risitas callaba a sus amigas mágicas que siempre lo acompañaban, aunque siempre se terminaba metiendo en problemas por ello, pero no le importaba, eran sus mejores amigas

-ahh~ escuche una risa -levanto la mirada para ver de donde provenía el sonido y se encontró con el pequeño hablando solo otra vez, no le dio mucha importancia y sonriendo grito- te encontré mon amour!

-eh? Noooo! No es justo me delataron! -haciendo puchero trato de bajarse del árbol pero cuando iba bajando se tropezó y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con una roca, el golpe no había sido tan fuerte, pero la caída lo había asustado a él y al francés que no pensó dos veces en correr a su lado

-Arthur! Arthur! Mon diue! Estas bien? -lo levanto con cuidado para no lastimarlo más y le acaricio con cuidado la cabeza- estas bien? Donde te duele?

-m-mi cabeza -dijo entre sollozos- m-me duele...m-me muero

-no te estás muriendo mon cher- solo para asegurarse revisa bien su cabeza buscando algún golpe grave o una cortada- estarás bien, solo es un golpe -besa su frente con cariño haciendo que el ingles se ruborice

-n-no hagas eso... -desvía la mirada incapaz de verle a los ojos, levanta una mano con cuidado y acaricia su mejilla- Francis...tú me quieres?

Confundido por una pregunta tan directa del pequeño piensa que lo mejor es hablarle con honestidad -nos hemos conocido ayer mon amour pero...si, te quiero

Arthur sonrió y sin decir nada mas levanto su rostro para conectar sus labios con los del francés para darle un inocente beso, el ojiazul estaba más que sorprendido pero poco a poco cierra los ojos y profundiza el beso haciendo que un gesto inocente por parte del menor se convirtiera en algo mas

-f-Francis?- abrió sus ojos como dos platos al sentir la respuesta del francés, el ojiazul simplemente le sonrió y acaricio su cabello rubio

-así es como besas a las personas que amas mon cher, quieres que te enseñe como hacerlo mejor?- sonrió de una forma bastante peculiar para el menor quien solo asintió ruborizado –lo primero que debes hacer es abrir un poco mas tu boca- el menor hace lo que el francés le dice y tímidamente abre su boca un poco mas –bien, ahora voy a besarte otra vez, pero esta vez voy a meter mi lengua en tu boca, no te vayas a asustar ¿de acuerdo?

-¿m-meterás tu lengua en mi boca?- pregunto confundido mirando al francés como si estuviera loco, dicho francés solo sonrió y acaricio su cabello –veras que te gusta petit lapin, anda cierra los ojos y abre tu boca

El ingles hizo como le indico el rubio, respiro profundo antes de cerrar los ojos y abrir su boca, sin perder el tiempo el francés conecto sus labios con los contrarios, su lengua lamio el contorno de los labios rosa del menor y poco a poco la introdujo en la cavidad del ingles masajeando la lengua contraria levemente profundizando el primer beso francés del menor


End file.
